A Lovely Pair
by chocolate splash
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are new students. Luna is after Natsume to make him her boyfriend. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Just another fiction, I disclaim owning Gakuen Alice**

Luna was polishing her nails while the girls around her were telling her their problems. It was like this, since she came. She was from the richest family compared to the whole class. So she could always do what she wanted with money. She could make things happen as she wanted with money, her beauty, and scheming. So, many of her classmates were always drawn to her whenever they had some problems.

This does not mean they liked her ways, nor that her ways were neat. She was, in no other words, wicked, to the core. She used to bully her way through and used to even blackmail people to get things done. And once you have asked her for help, then you may say your freedom with her goodbye, because she will make you do things you don't like at all. No one found something against her, and even if they did, they could not leak it for their fear. At the same time, she was a way to come out of problems.

So she was the ruler for many classmates. Many, but not all. There were people like Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, Mochu, and Ruka. Luna could not bring them under her as they never had any problem, or had problems sorted with their friends' help. Nor she wanted to create trouble for them, as they were not at all useful, or easily controlled in case of Hotaru.

So she was just sitting there today, scheming, how to make things happen. The bell rang and everybody scrambled to their seats. Narumi jumped into the class, "Ohayo everybody! Welcome to a brand new day. We have two new birds joining our nest today. Come in kiddy kiddos."

Only 1 girl walked in. She had brunette hair tied in pigtails, cute face, and a charming smile as she entered. She faced the class and bowed to them.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura. I will be your new classmate. Please guide me well and hope we can be good friends."

Just then a black haired and crimson eyed, strong and very very handsome boy ran into the class and smacked her hard on her head with the small book (it was a manga) he was holding.

"Stupid! Idiot!" And he turned to the class and looked at them fiercely, "I am Natsume." Then he turned towards Narumi who was giggling silently, "Where do I sit?"

Narumi smiled at him and pointed to the last bench. (The benches here are two seaters.) Natsume walked over and sat down. He was looking angry and pissed off. Meanwhile, Mikan was rubbing her head and looking at him angrily. Then she remembered where she was and tuned towards Narumi, pointing her one finger to herself, "And me?"

Narumi smile widened, "The same bench." And he turned to the class, "Okay then, find something to enjoy yourself today because we teachers have to meet and decide a few things. So byeeee." And he jumped out of the room.

As soon as he went, Mikan and Ruka rose up and walked towards each other. They shook hands and walked on to opposite seats.

With Mikan, she jumped shouting to Hotaru, "Hotaaaaruuuuuu my dear Hotaru. I made it. I made it. Give me a biggy huggy." To everybody's shock Hotaru actually gave her a hug. After a minute of it, her face frowned and Mikan was shot away from her. Hotaru smirked as Mikan rose, "Ahhh, what did I do now?" "You hugged me too long. Greed will always cause pain." Mikan huffed but went and sat with her.

With Ruka, he just went to Natsume and shook hands with him, "Welcome. You took too long. How is everything going?" Natsume had an evil smirk on his face as he looked at Mikan's back and answered, "Fine, very Fine." Ruka laughed at his response and sat beside him.

The rest of the class was just looking at them. All were confused at all this reunion. They did not understand anything. But not Luna. Her eyes and mind were too busy to be confused. She immediately got up just as Ruka and Mikan sat at those places, "Natsume, as in Natsume Hyuuga, the actual heir of Hyuuga corporation?" Natsume looked at her and nodded. Luna was too much attracted by his looks and his status. She just imagined herself with him as her boyfriend, at how good she will look and how her status will increase and how she will be able to play with such a handsome guy. He looked like an 'all in one' package.

Luna smiled one of her fantasy smiles at him, "Hi. I am Luna Koizumi, my father owns the Koizumi industries. So it makes me the richest one here, well now second after you have joined. So do you have any girlfriends?"

Natsume looked at Mikan who turned her face away with her head held high, he smirked and answered, "No, not right now." Luna's face beamed, "So that's fine. Maybe we were destined to meet. I will be your girlfriend from today on."

As soon as she said this, Mikan's face turned back with curiousity written all over her face. Natsume was all this time looking at Mikan only. He smirked again when she turned around, but he did not like Luna a bit. She sounded too bossy and rude. He would not waste himself with her just to annoy someone. So he got up and left saying, "Get lost. I rather be happy than with a girl." Luna was stunned. She was insulted on her face. But she did not let any emotion on her face. She was more determined to get him beside her, whatever it takes.

When Hotaru turned back, she found Mikan scowling. This brought a smile on her face. She looked back to 'her' Ruka. He was smiling too. She said to Mikan, "Let us go to the cafe. You have a lot to explain." Mikan instantly smiled and nodded. Ruka, Hotaru and Mikan prepared to leave when Anna stood up timidly from her seat, "Um Hotaru, can we come too? Just asking, but I want to know her too." Mikan smiled at her, "Of course, anyone can." She looked at Hotaru who frowned at her, "Well anyone whom Hotaru approves of." Hotaru replied, "Okay Anna, and Nonoko and Sumire, don't sit their grudging, you can come with your boyfriends too."

Their faces lit up and all of the 9 people stood up. Luna came to the door, "Let us go then. I want to know about Nat-kun too." Hotaru just said without looking at her, "Who said you can come. You are not approved. Get lost." And they left. Luna was furious, she was insulted again. She looked back to see the remaining class cowering before her. She was so angry that she left the class to follow them, but did not find them anywhere.

The whole group were walking towards the cafe when they saw Natsume walking. They all followed him. He walked towards a beautiful Sakura tree in the grounds, and sat at his foot. The whole group went to him, Mikan actually ran to him shouting. The whole group walked to the tree and sat there watching the show.

Mikan screamed, "Mr. Natsume Hyuuga, how dare you walk out of the class with such a rude comment. And why did you hit me? It hurt you know."

Natsume looked at her, "You actually dared to throw my manga from the window. This was the least possible reaction I had ever given."

"Well I warned you I would do that. You could have just let me enter the class first."

"That was a stupid thing to ask. And slaves should always follow master, not lead him."

"Ya ya... Go find yourself a queen then. Oh wait, why would you bother to do that. You are happy without a girl."

Natsume smirked, "Looks like I hit a nerve with that fact."

Mikan stumbled with words, "No... no way. Enjoy yourself. You are better this way."

Natsume actually smiled and got up to stand next to her, "Do you want to know whom I would like to have?"

Mikan turned around, "huh, why would I want to know that."

"Why, hmmm, maybe because you love me."

Mikan blushed a little, "Dream on. Moreover I am just a girl. I don't need to know anything about my master. It is his business."

Natsume pulled her closer, hugging her from behind and whispered low into her ears "I want the angel that is in my arms." And he turned her around and kissed her. Mikan blushed red, enjoying that kiss.

Meanwhile, the rest of people were just staring at them. They were a little confused as to what was going on. Koko nudged Ruka, "Would you care to explain?"

Natsume heard it and broke the kiss. He sat down again. Mikan too sat down blushing, with her head buried into his chest full of shy at what happened. Natsume had a hand wrapped around her back, "Who are they Ruka?"

Yuu leaned forward, "Oh sorry we did not introduce ourselves. I am Yuu Tobita." The rest of the group introduced themselves. Then Koko spoke up, "So are you two already in a boyfriend-girlfriend relation like us here?" Natsume smiled a little and shook his shoulder to ask Mikan, "Are we, polka?" Mikan just shook her head in his chest and muffled, "No we are not. No way. No no no." Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru just laughed at this. Ruka was the first to stop, "Don't worry Koko. They are paired up, and are a dead strong pair I guess, aren't you Mikan." Mikan looked up at him scowling, her blush has finally wore off, "Huh No no no. Who said we are. I am still thinking."

Yuu asked Ruka, "Are you sure? Why are they fighting then." Hotaru replied this time, "They are just like that. You don't know their past. So you won't know."

Sumire patted Mikan, "Would you care to tell us?" Mikan face suddenly fell down and she held Natsume's arm tight. Natsume squeezed her hand. The four of them told what happened.

**Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sumire patted Mikan, "Would you care to tell us?" Mikan face suddenly fell down and she held Natsume's arm tight. Natsume squeezed her hand. The four of them told what happened._

...

Hotaru started, "Well, this idiot is my best friend since age 10. I don't how she managed to do that, but I had to take care of this stupid. Actually I used to study with these two idiot boys here." Ruka flinched. "I had no friends back then and no one used to bother me. Well she joined as the new student 8 years back. At that time she was sad faced but still smiling. I was surprised to see both emotions at the same time. She looked interesting. We had the scheme of each person having a partner there. She became my partner. She is dumb, childish, a complete idiot, full of nonsense, and used to shout everything all the time, but her only positive is that she was cheerful, optimistic and a good friend." Natsume snickered at that comment. Hotaru glared at him, "And this fellow here was even more weirder. Though he was smart and good at studies, he was a completely cold guy, used to talk to no one, a big rude, teacher harassment, used to keep his distance from everyone except this stupid doggy here." She pointed to Ruka.

Ruka was embarrassed at her descriptions, "Ah let me continue. You are making us all seem weird." Hotaru smirked, "You all are weird". Ruka smiled at her and continued, "Well what she says is at the base true. Natsume used to talk less. I was his friend back then. We were partners too and used to be together always. And Hotaru was also a strict girl, very less speaking, blackmailing and like now a money hungry girl. I was afraid of speaking to her at first. But when Mikan came, she somehow made it to her heart just in a week. I don't how she did that."

Mikan interrupted, "She was easy to be with. You know now don't you?"

Ruka nodded, "Well whatever. So Mikan was different. She was a cheerful girl who was a very good friend. She used to help everyone around without asking for any benefits. But she had a sad background only Hotaru knew. She was tortured and looked down."

Mikan said then, "You are exaggerating Ruka pyon. Actually my father did not love my mother and married another woman, leaving us out on the road. But my mother took care of me. When she died I was left in his care. He did not like me, so used to tell me many works. Even I was joined in that school so soon because he was the principal there. My foster mom also never liked me. So I was just told works, but never given any parent's love."

Hotaru cut in, "Those were tortures, not works. Who would tell their daughter to mop house, cook food, buy groceries, serve them everything, and beat her for everything. It was slavery."

Mikan shrugged, "Don't say like that. They let me in a school. Anyway, I was friends with Hotaru when we won our dance competition. Then I met Ruka pyon one day in the sports field. He was hurt in a race and I dragged him out in time. Then we became friends too. That was how I met Natsume and Hotaru met Ruka pyon. Natsume was a rude guy. He always used to tease and mock me, does that even now. But I never cared for that. He was a nice guy on the inside. He helped me out many ways, like when I was lost he took me back home, fought the bad guys when I was cornered by them, etc etc. We soon became close."

Mikan continued, "We were good friends, even after our non stop quarrels which he won the most. But when my parents learned about us being friends, they locked me and beat me to stop being with him. They wanted their daughter to be with him. And so I stopped talking to him. Then they jailed me with a false accusation, from which Natsume saved me. And then..."

Hotaru interrupted, "You are missing an interesting part Mikan. Well when she wasn't talking to him, Natsume came to me and asked why. I told him the facts. We once went to Mikan who was sitting and crying beneath a Sakura tree. That scene was funny. Natsume asked her what happened many times. She did not reply. She made a dialogue like 'I am not a girl to be with you. Look out for a better girl to be with' and he replied like 'I rather be happy than be with a girl' and then they argued as usual. Finally the argument ended with a kiss. Didn't it Natsume?"

Natsume snickered, "Well she wasn't shutting up. And then later we agreed to remain friends. But from that day on we were more than that. And soon Ruka and Hotaru paired up. Ruka's way was comical. He gave the proposal to Hotaru through his pet dog. Hotaru replied with a mail. And they paired up in a weird way of tripping and kissing. Well when Mikan was in jail, I had to beat those guys and free her. I took her to my home, where my father did not accept her at first. But my mother was obsessed with her and kept her. One day, her parents followed her to my home with the police and caught her again. She escaped on her way to jail. And I found her after two months."

Yuu asked, "What did she do in those two months?"

Natsume shrugged, "She never tells me."

Sumire poked her, "Come on, it is already over. You are together now. Just tell us."

Mikan bent her head, "I used to work in a hotel"

Natsume looked shocked, "The same where I found you?"

Mikan nodded.

"But that was a rough place. It was a bar full of drunkards all day. How did you survive there? Where did you lived."

"I lived nearby. The men were rough but I managed somehow."

"Nearby where? Tell me the place."

Mikan looked away, "Next to the bar."

"On the road? Mikan tell me the truth."

"Well I built a secret rough shed for myself there."

"And the guys used to do that daily?"

Mikan gave a slight node. Natsume was furious. Ruka patted him, "Do what?"

Natsume was in rage, "harass her. The day when I found her, she was being thrown between guys and guys were betting on her. Polka, did they actually undress or worse rape you?"

Mikan shook her head, "no I used to run away when things got bad."

Natsume was shivering with anger, "I will burn that bar."

Mikan hugged him tight, "See that's why I did not tell you. Natsume it was my choice to work there."

Nonoko felt the tension and asked them, "Well what happened after that?"

Ruka continued, "He brought her from that place to his home. Meanwhile I and Hotaru got placed here. Even Natsume was placed here, but he promised that he would come to us with Mikan. So we came here. So Natsume what happened after that?"

Natsume was still in anger, "I brought her home. Father still was not sure but he let her in. Then her foster sister did many things. The worse was poisoning her, but this brat was a clever one. She escaped them all. The poison she had to take to save me from it. That put her on bed for a week. Then one day, her parents hired men to kill her, but the men were already after us, so they tried to kill my family too. Mikan saved us, taking all our bullets. It killed me to see her fighting on the hospital bed to save herself. We came here after she was well. And father now accepts her."

All others were shocked to hear the story. So they had to go through a lot to be here now. Hotaru mumbled, "So she was shot?" Natsume nodded and looked at her. She was sleeping on his shoulders peacefully, hugging his arm tight. He loved to be here with her.

Mochu broke the silence, "So when did you become a pair in the story?" The three laughed and Ruka said, "You can see her denying being his girlfriend. They both love each other. But that's the point, Natsume never formally asks her out. He is always kidding or teasing her. And Mikan had been saying from childhood that she will lick his shoes clean if she dares to be his girlfriend. So she loves him but never accepts, else she has to lick his shoes."

The rest of the friends laughed too. It was already break time now. Natsume woke Mikan. They all went to the cafeteria.

**Reviews? I am actually thinking of writing a prequel for this, using the flashback as the story. Should I?**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Luna promised Natsume that she would meet him after classes in the class to discuss about the assignment. Natsume said okay. So after classes he told Mikan to wait outside, that he would come as soon the assignment thing was finished. Luna came to him when everyone left. She had already paid one of the students to hint her by making a sound when Mikan came. So Luna and Natsume sat in the class discussing it. Natsume was utterly bored and Luna spent more time flirting with him while discussing, so time dragged on.

Luna heard the signal sound that said Mikan was coming. So she got up and sat beside Natsume.

"Well Nat-kun, I cannot wait any longer. What do you want from me?"

Natsume was taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it? You always are following Mikan around that you cannot see that I love you."

"I do not, and I don't follow her. Get Lost." And he got up to leave.

Meanwhile Luna had already opened her shirt buttons to reveal her slim body. She pulled Natsume back. Natsume stumbled and fell down upon her, just in time as Mikan came. Mikan rushed towards him, "Natsume are you ... hurt?" As soon as she called Natsume looked at her and started getting up. And Mikan noticed Luna beneath him, half undressed. Luna said immediately, "Natsume I will do anything you want me to do, anything."

As soon as Mikan heard it, she understood it wrong. She thought that Natsume was lured by Luna. She ran away immediately to the house. Natsume got up in a bad mood. Luna got up with him, "Sorry Natsume, maybe I got too much lured. I will leave now. You won't have such trouble from me anymore." And she left.

Natsume was shocked. He rushed home only to find Mikan locked up in the other room. He banged on the door only to hear sobs of Mikan. He tried to explain what happened but she turned on a music player so high that his voice never reached her. She spent the whole night that way. Natsume banged on the door repeatedly the whole night, falling asleep on the ground near the door.

Mikan thought the whole night. Maybe Luna was the right person for him. She was rich, helpful and loved him. So there would be no problem with her. With Mikan, Natsume had to suffer a lot of pains. She wanted to spare him effort and pain. She was not angry at him. She just wanted a happy life for him. So she decided to leave.

The next day, early morning, she stepped out of her room, only to find Natsume at the door. He looked peaceful when asleep. He had a small smile on his face. Actually he was dreaming of Mikan, but Mikan did not know it. She thought that it was because of his experience yesterday, and always wanted to see him with that smile. She crept around the house super silently and packed all her things. She looked at him last time. Then she walked out of the house.

Natsume woke up later to find her door opened. He rushed inside, No Mikan. He searched the whole house, No Mikan. He asked all the people around, No Mikan. He went to school to see if she was there, No Mikan. He was devastated. When he came home, and went to the other room she was in, he found a note:

Natusme

I know I was selfish the whole time, but I loved you. I can see now that there are people who love you more. So, I am leaving. Be happy with the right loving ones. I am not one of them, I know now.

Mikan

Natsume was devastated. His Mikan did not even leave out of anger, but wishing that he would find someone else. Was she stupid to realize that he was like this now only because of her? She was his light, his path to happiness. And she left him. She actually left him. He could not bear it and cried.

Just then the friends also rushed into the house. They all had bunked classes to search for Mikan, but did not find her anywhere. They were also sad and shocked on reading her letter.

Mikan was walking away, crying all the time. It hurt to leave Natsume. She loved him. But leaving him was the best thing. She travelled all over to the railway station. She had no money. So she got a small paying job at a cafe in the station restaurant where she had to wash dishes. Her first salary would be enough to buy a ticket to leave the town. So she started working and living in the station.

Natsume did not care to go back to the school. He searched all over the city, in every single bar, in all shops he came across, in all places small and big. He did not feel hungry or the need to clean himself anymore. The only thing was the desire to find his beloved. It was 5 days and he had searched all the city. She was nowhere. And he knew she had no money. So he decided to go and search in the nearby towns. So on the 6th day, he went to the station. He was waiting for the train when he felt dizzy. He hadn't eaten since 3 days. He got up to get some water but collapsed on the way to the cafe. As he fainted he saw Mikan's face.

Mikan was not on work today. The manager had paid her for 5 days work which was enough. She was planning to leave today. She was sitting in the bench when there was commotion around. It seems a guy had fainted. She rushed to see him. And when she saw who it was, she was shocked. It was Natsume, but not Natsume. He looked tired, his shirt crumpled and a bit dirty and he Fainted. She started crying, "Oh no, Natsume, what happened? Natsume wake up. Please. Oh no, you have fever. What happened?" She called a taxi and drove him to the house.

Natsume felt a damp cloth on his forehead, and another mopping his chest. Then he heard sobs. He slowly opened his eyes to see Mikan. He smiled in relief and hugged her immediately, inhaling he scent, "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan."

Mikan pushed him back, "Lie down, you have fever. I bought you medicines."

Natsume lay back with a questioning look, "Mikan what happened? Why did you leave? Did you know what would happen to me if you leave? Stupid, I love you. I cannot live without you. Can't you understand that?"

Mikan looked ashamed, "Natsume, I am sorry I bumped into your life. But when I saw you with Luna, I realized your life could have been better. Looks like I already did unforgivable damage."

"Stupid" Natsume sat up, "Stupid, did you think so low of me. I always had my way of choosing things and I loving you was my choice. If you weren't there I would have never had fallen in love. And that thing with Luna, at least confirm what the truth is before deciding anything. She was the one who put all this up. I was leaving when she pulled me back and did all that drama. I love you Mikan, and nothing is going to change that. Don't do anything without asking me, you'll give me a heart attack like this."

Mikan started crying as she heard him. How stupid of her. She hugged him and both fell back on the bed holding each other tight. Natsume felt a wave of happiness holding her back. She was precious to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was calm and good. Luna was on her blackmailing missions so did not bother them. The group ate and then showed them the whole school. After school they went to shopping as Mikan had things to buy for 'Their' house. The house where Natsume and she lived together. They all ate together, Mikan cooked. Mikan and Natsume took vows from their friends that they should not leak anything about them or their relation, as Natsume did not want any more problems, just a happy life with her. And both slept peacefully together.

The remaining days were full of classes. Of course this did not stop Luna from pestering Natsume to be her pair. Natsume always rejected her. Mikan and Natsume always argued about everything. So the whole class except the group never knew the relation between them. Even they did not show it out in public. But the friends knew and could see that they were a good pair.

By the end of a few days, Luna was really frustrated. She wanted Natsume by her side. And all he did was look at her and say no. Even he did not look at her sometimes. And all the frustration was pulled off on her fellow mates, who had to bear the mess. She did notice Natsume with that small silly group always. And he seemed arguing with Mikan always, but also asking always if he was her boyfriend which Mikan always rejected. So she decided to use that to lure him in.

One day, Mikan and Natsume got into a pretty fierce fight as she came into the room. Mikan was shouting at him,

"I don't care. I really don't care. Do whatever you want but I am not going to do your homework. It is your work so you do it, yourself."

"Shut up idiot. I never remembered saying that you have a choice polka. I paid for your meal yesterday, so today you do that gay's work."

"Narumi sensai is a good teacher, don't call him that."

"Whatever. I am not doing it. You cannot make me do it." And she walked away.

Natsume smirked and was about to follow her when Luna came across him, "Nat-kun, why do you bother to pay for her and ask her to do work. She is a sore loser, who would happily accept money from you, but not pay you in return."

"Well I paid and I will make her pay back."

"I am better. Why don't you try me? I will do anything you ask for... anything." She said with with flirting look.

"No need, she will do it. Now leave me." And he went away. Luna was again dropped. She was furious and went to Mikan who was in the cafe. She sat by her side, "My my, wasn't Nat-kun being rude to you." Mikan sighed, "Well he did pay for me yesterday, so I guess I have to do his work." Luna was not giving up, "Hmm but just now he did say that he will find another person to do it. He even asked me to do it. And I accepted."

Mikan was shocked. She never expected Natsume to ask someone other than his friends. She knew him well. "No you must have misunderstood. That guy never asks for favours. I know that much for sure."

"But Mikan, why do you have to ask him for money if you have to return it so hard. Ask me, and I will always give you."

"Well what happened, has happened. Now let's go. It is time for class."

That night, as Mikan has just completed her work, Natsume came out from his bath. She looked back to see him half naked with just a towel and turned away blushing hard.

"Natsume can't you care to come out dressed or at least use the other bathroom."

Natsume smirked and came to her, "Well this is our room, isn't it polka?" And he lifted her bridal style to the bed, popping her on the bed. Mikan turned away from him again, "Uh, this is? Well if you continue this, I better shift myself to the other room." Natsume lay down beside and held her by her waist, "Well I bet you can't do that. And anyway, you said that I could do anything. Well I am ordering you to sleep beside me whenever I am with you."

Mikan blushed again, "Uh but I did your work. And if Luna did it, would you ask her the same thing?"

Natsume looked up, "Luna?"

Mikan looked at him, "Luna said that you asked her to do her work and she accepted. I thought she was lying, wasn't she?"

Natsume nodded, "She was flirting with me, but I never asked her to do anything. Maybe she is trying to provoke you against me." And he thought that he had to be careful with her, that she could bring another trouble to him.

Mikan looked away again, "Ya. Hey at least wear a night pant."

Natsume leaned down, "Why do you actually get bothered with me like this?"

Mikan blushed and nodded, "Just wear a proper dress Mr."

Natsume smirked and kissed her on the neck and went above to her cheeks and lips, his hand pulling her hand towards his private parts. Mikan realised what was happening when she touched his towel, and she shrieked, "No hentai Natsume. Go wear. Go go go."

Natsume laughed. He went to wear the night dress and came back to continue kissing her.

A few days later, Luna overheard Mikan saying to Hotaru during one of their talks, "I will do anything for Natsume, whatever makes him happy." It was then she thought that maybe Natsume was ignoring her because he liked Mikan better. If she could make go Mikan away from him, maybe her plan would work. So she made a plan and just waited for a right time to apply it.

Just in a few days, there was an assignment given to them which the students had to do in pairs. The pairs were chosen randomly, and this time Mikan was not paired up with him. Luna caught her chance to fulfil her plan. She found out who was paired with Natsume and ordered him to exchange cards with him. The guy had to obey.

So later in the break, when everybody were searching for their pairs, Luna came up to him, "Hey Nat-kun, we paired up. Told you we were destined to meet." Mikan heard it, but shrugged it away. But she had a small jealousy on seeing Luna talk with Natsume as if she owned him.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume's fever held on for two more days. Mikan went to school alone and all her friends scolded her. She promised she will never leave him again, whatever happens. After two days Natsume came too, happier than ever and back to his old self.

Well not Luna, she was pretty unhappy. She had done all that drama, and she got no returns. Was Mikan a fool to have realized nothing even after seeing all that. Natsume came two days later saying he had a fever. Bad for him, he might have changed if he had been to school and missed Mikan. But no, he had to have fever just now.

Natsume on the other hand doubted Luna. He was angry at her doing everything, but at last she spoke as if she was sorry, and that made him doubt on her intentions. She wanted him that was clear, but was she doing all this by mistake or purpose, he had to find out.

He found out soon enough, when he heard her once blackmailing a fellow to watch out for Mikan and signal her again. He grew suspicious. And his suspicions were confirmed when she came to him when he was alone. She tried to flirt with him but he was careful this time and escaped her. He went back to his friends and said everything to them. Mikan was not there at that time.

Luna's next attack was directly on Mikan. She mixed poison in her food, but Mikan knew its smell from her previous experience. So she saved herself. Luna sprayed oil on her path, but as Mikan fell, Natsume caught her and they fell backwards in a romantic way. Many other plans were made, all failed. But none had proof that Luna did them, so Natsume could not punish her.

On and on the days went good. The friends celebrated Natsume's birthday in his house. And that was a pleasant experience as his family came too. Days passed by and Christmas neared. There was a dance ball organized that day. Natsume forced Mikan into buying a really good dress, which cost high.

On the dance day, the five girls readied themselves at Sumire's house while the boys met at Koko's house. The boys arrived first and waited patiently for the girls. The wait was worth it because the girls looked dashing. Natsume stood staring at his princess who looked mind blowing. He could not look away, and Ruka had to actually punch him to get back to senses. As Mikan neared, he held out his hand,

"May I have this dance my lady."

Mikan giggled and held his hand, "Sure my lord." And they danced. They were very much lost into each other that for them, they were the only pair in the room they could see or hear. Being in each other arms felt so good and warm. After a while, when they stopped dancing, they sat at a big table where the whole group was there. All of them were enjoying themselves.

Half way through the ball, there was a announcement, "Anyone who would like to dedicate their love to their partners, you can do that now." A few people lines up, Ruka was the first, "I love you Hotaru, and I am paying you to love me back with my life." Hotaru smiled and took the mike, "Sure, payment accepted. I love you too." The whole room cheered at them laughing. Mikan and Natsume just sat their holding hands enjoying the show.

Just as the last person to proclaim his love was off the stage and the dance was about to resume again, the door of the room threw open. There were police in the room. And bringing them were none other than Luna and Mikan's parents. Mikan's father shouted, "How dare you cheat us Mikan? You repaid us with this humiliation." Luna found her and pointed to her, "Arrest her. There she is." The police were just coming forward when Natsume came ahead her blocking her, "Why would she be arrested?" The policeman, who already knew Natsume Hyuuga, replied, "Sir, please excuse us, we were ordered to arrest her for she is accused of theft. The lady here claims that she tried to poison her. Also the parents claim that she ran away from them and want her back." Natsume was angry, "The charges are false. Go away."

Luna was surprised. She did not expect Natsume to back Mikan even after hearing the charges. She actually planned to lower his opinion on her with this. She asked him, "Why do you say that Nat-kun. I have the proof that she poisoned me. Her parents want her back. And she is a thief." Natsume glared at her, "I know that she is not a thief, I won't send her back to her parents, and she will not poison you."

Luna was angry at things turning the other way, "Well she did poison me. I have a tape of proof." And she played the tape for the whole room to watch, which clearly showed Mikan sneaking into the room and mixing something in food. The whole room watched and awed. Mikan stepped forward, "i never did that. What tape is that?" It was yesterday's tape dear, afternoon at 2, when we had a half day due to today's ball. I just kept it for safe side and I had to find out this." Mikan defended, "I was home yesterday. This is all false." Luna faced her, "Really? Who would believe that? Just because no one saw you does not mean that you were home. You have no proof."

Natsume spoke then, "I saw her at home. I am the proof. So who actually dared to create such a false tape?" Luna looked at him doubtfully, "Why would you know? You went home yesterday. I saw you going, honey. Don't defend her. It is not necessary." Mikan slapped her, "Don't you dare call my Natsume like that. We live in the same place for your information." Luna was shocked again, "Why bitch? Why won't you leave him?" she said rubbing her cheek. Mikan glared at her, "Because I love him. I thought you had a crush on him, but now it is clear how evil you are. Natsume is mine."

Luna face was red with insult, fury, confusion and for being found guilty. She ran away from the room. Then Mikan turned to her parents, "And why would you want me back. Just to do all those household chores and being beaten up every day. I could have filed a better case against you for cheating my mom and for kid enslavement like that. Now get lost and don't come near me again." Then she turned to the police officer, "Sir, I am sorry but I did not steal anything. If it was a proof that Luna produced, I would like you check it carefully with facts before ruining my life." The officer nodded, "Very well, if there are no charges, then please enjoy. Merry Christmas." And he left. The whole crowd in the room started murmuring. As soon as they left, Mikan had tears in her eyes. She turned back to be with Natsume, but he was on the stage.

"Mikan" he called on the mike and everyone looked at him. He smiled an evil smile and bent down to take off his shoe. He held the shoe in his hand, and waved it, "Lick it clean polka." Mikan slapped he head and blushed red, whereas her friends group burst out in laughter. Hotaru taped it all as Mikan walked up to the stage and took his boot and licked it. She was completely full of shame, shy and cursing herself. Then Natsume snatched the shoe and spoke in the mike, "Well I will preserve this boot till I die." He laughingly said and kissed the head down blushing red Mikan in front of everyone. Mikan turned even redder. The whole room clapped and the tension in the room melted. Everyone was back to their businesses as both walked down the stage to their friends who were still laughing.

"And cut." Hotaru stopped her camera. "A good Christmas gift. Well what a wonderful performance Mikan... good. This tape will earn me a lot." Mikan instantly ducked her head in Natsume's chest as he laughed. The friends all went to a lonely park to enjoy the Christmas and just gazed at the moon and surroundings with their loves. Just as the clock of the church stroke 12, Natsume looked at Mikan, "Merry Christmas, Mikan" And he took a box out of his pocket and opened it to show a beautiful ring which glistened in the moonlight, "Will you marry me?" The whole group looked at Mikan, and Mikan's eyes were filled with tears of surprise and happiness.

"Yes" She nodded and looked at the ring, which Natsume put on her ring finger. He lifted her head and kissed her. The scene was so romantic with surroundings so peaceful. The friends would have cooed them and joked upon them, but they also became busy with their pairs. And thus Mikan and Natsume happily spent the Christmas awaiting the best life yet to come.


End file.
